The present disclosure relates generally to displaying multiple applications and more particularly to methods and systems for resizing application windows beyond the application's configured window size limits.
An operating system (OS) having a graphical user interface (GUI) allows a user to multi-task by displaying multiple running programs or applications on one or more displays. The OS may display each application in its own application window on the display. The OS may signal to each application a window size, such that the application knows to render itself for that window size.